Invierno
by madnicky23
Summary: NO es un RenxYumi. Yumichika está triste por culpa de un desconsiderado Ikaku, necesita hablar con alguien, quien mejor que su amigo Renji. Shonen ai? no se, pero al menos ojeenlo. One shot.


_Bueno, este es un fic escrito en un momento, un pequeño momento crítico de mi día. Gracias a Aizen tenía papel y lápiz a la mano, y lo pude concretar en una hoja. Con la protagonización estelar de uno de mis personajes favoritos no solo por como luce o actúa, si no por como es. Ay si como si fuera real xD_

_Es un poco emo, pero es una de las únicas cosas que escribiré que sean de este tipo. One shot tierno, y ya. Disfrútenlo, espero comentarios y eso… :D_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ese invierno estaba más frío que de costumbre. Yumichika llevaba unas graciosas orejeras de color naranja y unos guantes negros de cuero. Se encontraba sentado en el jardín de la sexta división, debajo del tejado, donde los finos copos de nieve no podían arruinar su aspecto. Sentado a su lado, se encontraba Renji con una bufanda azul y un enorme remplazo a su pañuelo blanco, que le daba varias vueltas a su cabeza y cubría bien sus orejas.

La luna estaba escondida detrás de y un montón de espesas, solo eran iluminados por un pequeño farol que titilaba por el viento. Yumichika sacó un bálsamo y se lo puso en los labios. Había ido a buscar a Renji, que estaba a punto de salir de trabajar, y simplemente lo hizo sentar donde se encontraba ahora.

-El azul te queda bien- exclamó Yumichika mientras se acomodaba las orejeras.

-¿No podíamos hablar adentro?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo tiritando.

-Quería ver el cerezo- respondió el pelinegro –Su belleza es tan efímera-

Renji lo observo. Sus grandes ojos violetas estaban tristes, parecía que en cualquier momento al más leve roce, lloraría. Aun así, su expresión era serena. Tenía las mejillas rojas por el frío y la boca un poco morada, y aunque el moreno era consiente de ello, no quería entrar, necesitaba el frío que compartían con el cerezo deshojado. Un frío que le recordaba que estaba allí presente, y no se había esfumado al igual que las hermosas hojas del árbol.

-Belleza- suspiró Yumichika mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento.

A veces él sentía que la perdía, que perdía toda su hermosura, su elegancia… solo cuando perdía un pedazo de su corazón. Y justo así se sentía ahora. Ignorado, triste, furioso. Feo. Intentaba refugiarse en la imagen de ese cerezo que se asemejaba tanto a él. Un día fue un árbol hermoso, rosado y tupido, y ahora era torturado por la nieve que no lo dejaba ser lindo, ni un poco. Al menos Yumichika sabía que aún estaba ahí, que había una remota posibilidad de que no fuese tan horrible como se sentía. Pequeña, pero quizá…

-¿Alguna vez te han pedido un tiempo? Es decir, tu… pareja - Preguntó el moreno taladrando con sus acuosos orbes el cerezo. Lo que quedaba.

-Hmm- Gruñó Renji –Sabes bien que no he sido tan afortunado como para durar tanto con alguien, ¿Cómo esperas que me hayan pedido un tiempo?-

-Si. Lo se. Pero, ¿acaso necesitas salir mucho con alguien para pedir un tiempo?-

-Pues si, ¿no? ¿O acaso tú crees que alguien a los tres meses pediría un tiempo?-

-¿Y qué tal a los seis?-

-Yo que voy a saber, Yumichika. ¿O acaso me viste cara de Celestina?-

-Ikaku…- El moreno dudó un poco y apretó los puños con fuerza, hizó un pequeño mohín con sus morados labios y continuó –él me pidió, rogó por un tiempo- Concluyó mirando sus puños sobre sus rodillas.

Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por la impoluta piel del pelinegro. Renji suspiró y poso toscamente su pesada mano en la espalda del moreno. No sabía como darle ánimos, pero comprendía que era él único que, al menos, lo podría escucharlo.

-Tú sabes que él… que no duraría- le contestó el teniente de la sexta un poco incómodo.

-Aún así lo intenté. Y duró más de lo esperado-

-Date por bien servido Yumichika- Renji se mordió el labio, tomo aire y continuó –sabes bien que él no es… es, como tú. Y que si aceptaba lo hacia por pesar o curiosidad, que se yo. Pero que no sería por amor.-

-Es bello ser optimista-

-Pero ya se acabó-

-Eso no es bellos-

-Yo no se-

-Me hubiese gustado seguir siendo… ¿crees que ahora, podremos volver a ser, amigos?-

-Él te aprecia, dale tiempo y será como antes. Como antes de… de todo-

-Se lo di, se lo estoy dando… y asumo que seguiré dándoselo- Renji lo miro dudoso –el dichosos tiempo, Renji… quien sabe por cuanto- respondió molesto el chico de las plumas. Ahora esa lágrima se multiplicaba silenciosamente humedeciendo su rostro, convirtiendo la brisa en una tortura. No. A eso no se le podía llamar tortura, a las palabras de Ikaku, si, a el latir rítmico de su corazón que lo hacia sentir más horripilante que nunca, también.

-Vámonos que me congelo hasta las pelotas- dijo Renji decidido mientras se paraba.

-Quizá… solo quizá, el cerezo vuelva a florecer en primavera- Habló Yumichika, en voz alta, pero para el mismo.

-Te invito un sake, Pavito-kun- le dijo el teniente imitando la voz de la niña de pelo rosado. Yumichika dejó escapar una sincera sonrisa y se levantó.

-Que sean dos, piña roja-

Renji bufó y le dedico una de esas sonrisas presumidas que solo él sabía actuar. Caminó hacia la salida seguido de Yumichika, que miró por última vez el horrible cerezo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Si les gusto no olviden comentar, llorar, o burlarse de mí. Pero háganse notar a su humilde servidora._


End file.
